1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger activating tactical light grip. More particularly, the invention relates to a grip and a connecting rod that is used to activate a tactical light of a shotgun or rifle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tactical lights is a trend in the operation of shotguns/rifles. It is attached directly to the shotgun/rifle by a mount with a tail-cap switch affixed to the end of the light. The tail-cap switch is fastened to the tactical grip with a loop fastener. One can turn on/off the light with a palm by pressing the pressure pad of a tail-cap switch. Designs of grip and various mounting combinations are available in the market, but the switching system still implements the traditional tail-cap switch design.
As the tail-cap switch employs an electro-mechanism design and the wire between the switch and tactical light is exposed outside of the gun, the wire is prone to damages and would cause the entire tail-cap switch and the tactical light to fail.